Terrek
Terrek is the reincarnation of . Although a reincarnation it is still the same person. Just in a different body. It might be convincing that Terrek isn't the same person as SJ, just a reinacarnation. That isn't true though. When SJ got in a new body his personality also changed. Appearance Terrek has the appearance of a young teenager, although he isn't really a teen. Terrek has muscle but is not overwhelmingly buff. Even with not being overwhelming buff he is very strong. Terrek has white black spiky hair on his head that kind of hangs back. He wears a white, short-sleeve zip up shirt, that has a high collar. On his waste he wears a purple rope that is tied up in the front. He wears his jacket hanging from his waste with pants that tucks into his armored sandals. The sandals are open toed and easy to move in. In his eyes he has a very enhanced Mangekyou. He calls it Mangekyou of the Six Paths. Personality Terrek is serious and very intelligent. He is always looking out on the battle field to analyze his opponent's weaknesses and skills. Looking to figure them out. He kind of has this dark attitude, and doesn't really give a care of what other people say, unless it is really important. Althought serious and intelligent. Terrek can also be very fierce and get angry easily. Sometimes acting like a psycho being power crazy. Equipment *'War Fan': A giant weird shaped fan that can create great gust of wind powerful enough to blow a single person away with ease. *'Grass Cutting Sword': This sword is really light. Although very light that does not mean the sword will break easily if hit hard or in a strength competition. From the sword being so light it can be swung very fast and make really sharp cuts, that can cause major damage to the opponent. Powers and Abilities Terrek is the Ultimate Supreme Life Form. Terrek being made out of energy has many different powers. Physical Abilities *'High Speed': Terrek has very high speeds making his sword a good weapon to go with his speed. He can appear out of nowhere unnoticed, and very quietly. His speed is pretty much a silent movement. *'Massive Strength': Terrek has great strength and can break all the bones in a person's face with one hit if he hits them directly. Anywhere he punches could be an automatic bone break. *'Great Intellect': Terrek has more intellect than all the population on Earth. He is very intelligent. *'Master Weapon Specialist': In Terrek's past life when he was SJ, he has shown his skill in using a lot of weapons, especially in his great sword wielding skills. He has used so many weapons even using things as weapons which are not weapons such as tree branches. He can use his War Fan very skillfully and with perfect aim. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Terrek is a Master at hand to hand combat. Even thought people think he sucks at hand to hand combat because when he was in his second form of his past life, he kept far away from his opponents. That isn't true though. He prefers not to use hand to hand combat unless necessary, and the time that becomes necessary is when his opponent makes close contact with him. *'Massive Power Level': Terrek's power level is being strong being made from the strongest of energy. *'High Pain Tolerance': Terrek can tolerate so much pain so although a person might think he should be affected by a kick or a punch, he isn't. *'High Durability': Terrek has high durability. It would take a lot of hits with a sword in the same place to cut his skin. If a projectile hit him they would bounce off of him. Powers *'Saiyan Powers': Terrek got this from absorbing the old body of Michael Iron in his animal path. *'Dark Power': When Terrek was SJ, and he was sliced by SM's keyblade some of the dark power rubbed off of him, *'Solar Powers': Through Solar Powers Terrek can create fire, magma, light, heat, fusion and other things like that. *'Molecules': Terrek has mastered the ability to control molecules itself. *'Mangekyou of the Six Paths': Mangekyou of the Six Paths allows Terrek's eyes to see at 12 different angles, six in each eye. These angles cover ALL of the possible blind spots making sneak attacks useless against him. **'Seeing Through Tricks: '''Terrek can see through any illusion/trick with his right eye. If there are clones he can see which one is real and which one are clones. **'Illusion Creation: Terrek can create illusions with this eye. **'Special Creations: '''Terrek can create special things that nobody else can create unless they have the Mangekyou. *'Shape Shifting: Terrek can shape shift into many different shapes and change his appearance, height, weight, and anything else. Techniques *''' *'''Mighty Push: Now can Terrek can perform Mighty Push without the Rinne. He is now so powerful he can push gravity outwards with his own strength. *'Mighty Pull': Terrek is now strong enough to pull in gravity itself. He can perfom this attack without the Rinne. *'God of Sun' *'Dino Fist': Terrek learned this move when he was in the form of . He learned it from Zion when Zion transfered the information how to do it inside his head. *'Kamehameha': Terrek can perform the regular kamehameha. **'Kamehameha Fart Version': The fart version of Kamehameha. This move is performed by transfering the user's ki energy into their butt and releasing it into a Kamehameha. **'Final Kamehameha': Terrek learned this move when he was SJ. From eating the attack he is gained to ability to do that technique. **'Dragon Kamehameha': This is stronger than the regular Kamehameha. A very advanced technique. Terrek learned this move while he was in the form of . He learned it from Zion when Zion transfered the info on how to do it in his head. *'Super Explosive Wave': When Terrek was , he ate Mars's Super Explosive Wave. Therefore he learned the move. Terrek's is quite larger than any other Super Explosive Wave. It is the currently the strongest Super Explosive Wave known to man. **'Explosive Wave': From learning Super Explosive Wave he also learned Explosive Wave. *'Dragon's Barrage': Terrek uses this move with his very high speed. He first goes under the opponent and kicks his opponent's chin with a light kick knocking them into the air very high, instantly knocking blood from their lip. Then as the opponent is flying into the air the user comes up under the opponent and punches the opponent in the rib. The user then gets above the opponent and smashes the opponent's face with their hand. Right when the opponent is about to hit the ground the user raises their foot up high and slams it down directly into their ribs in chest, leaving a crater under the opponent having a 99% chance of all their ribs broken. *'Dragon Drop': This move is a counter attack move. It is only used when an opponent comes to attack Terrek head on. Terrek dashes towards the opponent, punches them in the private part, knocking them into the air. While their in the air he does three more punches in the opponent's stomach, knocking them in the air even higher. While the opponent is in the air, Terrek quickly charges a kick while the opponent is falling down and kicks them at the right moment to land a direct hit to their face, sending them flying and flyping on the ground. He then runs towards and catches them in mid air and falcon drops their head straight to the ground. If done correctly this has a 99% chance of killing that person. *'Dragon's Fire Technique': Charging up huge amounts of Oxygen, Terrek releases a blast of unstable fire that twirls around the opponent making a living inferno around them making it almost impossible to dodge. Transformations and Power Levels *Base: 10,900,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan: 10,900,999,999,999,999,999,999 *Super Saiyan 2: 230,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Super Saiyan 3: 230,200,200,200,200,200,200 *Supreme Super Saiyan 1: 300,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Supreme Super Saiyan 2: 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Majin Terrek: 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - Majin Terrek's Majin seal looks different Majin Vegeta's Majin Seal. * (Angry, Sad, Unstable, In Pain): 250,100,905,000,000,000,000,000,000 * (Angry, Crazy, Mad, Very Unstable, Destructive): 900,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Supreme Super Saiyan 3: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Majin Super Saiyan: 1,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 *Curse Mark: 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Curse Mark Stage 2: 4,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *Curse Mark Super Saiyan: ??? Curse mark.jpg|Curse Mark Curse Mark Aura.jpg|Power of the Curse Mark Cursed Mark Stage 2.jpg|Curse Mark Stage 2 2 Terrek.jpg| 2 Curse Mark .jpg|Curse Mark Majin Terrek.png|Majin Terrek Category:Pages added by DragonKnight99 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter